


Planning

by XenakisFox



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenakisFox/pseuds/XenakisFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvis and Zanza have a chat on Valak Mountain. ( IDK )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

Arms extend to the air around him, allowing snow flakes to fall delicately into the warmth of his hands. He watches them melt quickly, and rubs his palms together, spreading water across the beds of his fingertips. “It is cold,” he says, eyes finally finding one of the only sources of light on the mountain. Though there are scattered crystals that shoot beams high into the sky, none were quite as bright as that of the deity who left no footprints when walking through the snow. All around him remained as immaculate as he, as if he wasn’t really there. Of course, Alvis knew otherwise.

“It is snow, of course it’s cold,” the god responds, an equal amount of chill as the air surrounding them saturating his tone, “Do try not to frostbite, if that is even possible.”

“I am incapable of – “

“As I thought.” Zanza’s wings, shining shapes that extend outwards from his back, fold inwards as he advances towards a crevice in the mountain. Alvis’ form follows close behind, heavy boots crunching in the snow. It was his choice to take a physical form at that time, for he had wished to experience the sensation of frigid environment – it had been too long. His accompaniment was per Zanza’s request, on account of future plans.

They enter a rather cramped room, the deity’s feet finally touching down onto the stone flooring. It is a circular room with a single pedestal in the center. It is only a fraction warmer than the outside. Zanza’s glow serves as the only illumination of the dim chapel before Alvis summons a ball of white Ether into small hands. He uses it to find his own way, as Zanza has already gone ahead. This place is heavy with its own Ether – its own spirit.

“The boy will come here,” the god says, his back to his company, “A group of Homs will perish and … a giant. A giant will aid me. – Alvis,” he looks to his right, where the entity already stands at his side, the light of his Ether absent from his hands. He smirks, looking back to the pedestal. “Peculiar, is it not?”

“That a giant will serve you? It does not come as a surprise,” his voice is even and soft, “Giants were always very in touch with the Bionis. I have no doubt one would willingly obey you in your next cycle.”

“This is not any ordinary cycle, Alvis. You  _do_  know this, correct?”

“Of course.”

“And I have your allegiance as well?”

“Yes, Zanza.”

Piercing blue eyes look down at the other and he raises an eyebrow, one arm outstretching to grip fingers on Alvis’ chin, forcing him to look up at him. It is difficult to discern truths and lies from a creature without emotion or capacity to do so. And while the god knows he  _cannot_  disobey him, an itching feeling urges him to make absolutely sure. A few beats of scowling down at his servant pass before he releases him, making for the exit after the fact.

They leave Valak Mountain together without much indication they were there in the first place, and Alvis finds that he misses the chill on his form’s skin shortly after their departure.


End file.
